Against All Odds
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: When Bo and Luke leave their girlfriends in Hazzard to go on the racing circuit the girl's are upset, until someone runs the boy's off the road, attempting to kill them. Now it's up to the girl's to find out who did it before they try again and succeed.
1. A Race In Time

**Chapter One--A Race In Time**

**Lucy and Bo stood out in front of Cooter's Garage saying goodbye to each other before Bo and Luke left to go on the Nascar racing circuit. "Bo, please don't go." Lucy begged, looking into his eyes, the pain in her eyes mirroring his. Bo tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. "Lucy, this is my dream, I have to at least try it." He said.**

**Lucy sighed and pulled away from him and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "I'll come back, there's no way I'm gonna leave you here." He said, and then kissed her hard on the lips. When they seperated Bo took her hand and forced something into it and then quickly pulled away and walked across the drive to the car they'd borrowed from Cooter and slid through the window.**

**Lucy stayed where she was but looked at what was in her hand and did a double take. Bo had given her the keys to The General Lee, the big Orange stock car that he shared ownership of with his cousin Luke. **

**She turned and looked over at Luke and his girlfriend Amy Jo as they said goodbye and then after one last kiss Luke went over and got in the car, waving goodbye to the two girl's and Cooter. **

**Lucy watched as Bo pulled out onto the street and honked once more,waving as he did so. She turned to go to Amy Jo and that's when she spotted a car pull out and start to follow Bo and Luke. She ran over and climbed up on the door, sliding through the open window and settling herself behind the wheel.**

**"Lucy, where are you going?" Amy Jo yelled, as the engine roared to life. "Someone's following Bo n' Luke." Lucy yelled back and spun the wheel. "Wait for me." Amy Jo yelled and ran over to the passenger side, hopping up and sliding inside. Lucy roared out of Hazzard, afraid that something bad was going to happen to the two Dukes.**

**Bo and Luke were both silent as Bo drove,heading towards Rainbow Canyon, each one lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly a car swept up from behind them and rammed them, Bo straightebned the wheel and fought for control as the car slammed them again. "Step on it Bo." Luke yelled, half wishing Lucy had followed them out of town, her being the more daring of the two girl's. In a lot of ways she was just like Bo, maybe that's why she and Bo were so close.**

**Bo swept the car over and rammed the other car and then felt the other car retaliate by ramming them again, causing Bo to lose control of the car. "Hang on Luke,we're gonna go over." He yelled, and silently regreted not telling Lucy that he loved her. The car plunged over the edge of the canyon. Lucy was Bo's last thought before he lost conciousness. The car hit a slight embankment and flipped and then rolled back upright.**

**The two men that had run them off the road stopped their car and opened the doors to get out and go check on the Duke's until they heard a car approaching at a fast speed. "C'mon Tex let's get outta here, we can't let anyone see us here." Sam yelled. They both jumped in the car and spun the wheel heading away from Hazzard.**

**Tex looked in the rearview mirror and caught sight of a familar Orange stock car as it roared into view. "Hey ain't that the Dukes car, the General Lee?" He asked Sam. The other guy looked behind them and nodded. "Yeah it's them two broads." He said and sped up a little in case they decided to give chase.**

**Lucy saw the retreating car and fought the urge to chase them until she heard Amy Jo scream. "Lucy stop." She cried and pointed at something over the edge of the ravine. Lucy stepped hard on the brakes, sending the General into a partial skid. She slid out the window and joined Amy Jo on the other side.**

**"Bo." Lucy screamed, when she realized just what it was that Amy Jo had seen. The car rested precariously over the side. Lucy went to the edge and slid down not really caring if she got any injuries, her main concern at the moment was Bo and Luke. She could hear Amy Jo scrabbling behind her, both girl's desperate to get to the men they loved.**

**When they reached the bottom Amy Jo screamed again, starting to panic and though Lucy wanted to scream too she fought the urge and kept a cool head. As she started forward she tripped and fell forward landing hard on the ground at someone's feet.**

**When Bo regained conciousness he heard voices outside and tensed afraid that whoever had run them off the road had returned to finish the job. Bo crawled out of the car and then slowly got to his feet, tensing when he heard another noise. He felt the fiery pain in his knee and his shoulder hurt bad, but he got quite a surprise when someone fell at his feet. "Lucy." He said in surprise watching the feisty blond as she scrambled to her feet. "Bo." She gasped and looked at Amy Jo as she joined them.**

**"What happened?" Amy Jo asked. "Someone ran us off the road, Luke's still trapped in the car." He cried. Lucy looked over at the severely damaged car and then back at Amy Jo. "Go up to the road and flag down some help." She said. Amy Jo nodded and ran up the steep embankment to the road as Lucy helped Bo over to a nearby stump and eased him down on it.**

**She knelt down in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm gonna go check on Luke." Bo nodded and she reached up kissing him gently on the lips and then ran for the car. Her eyes widened in horror when she got a good look at the other Duke boy. Luke's forehead was cut and bleeding pretty bad and his face was quite pale.**

**Balladeer: Now why would those fella's wanna run them good ol' boys off the road? Is this Bo and Luke's last ride? Stick around now ya hear.**


	2. Angel's In Waiting

**Chapter Two--Angel's In Waiting**

**Cooter was driving to a tow job out towards Rainbow Canyon when he spotted what looked like the General Lee parked across the lane as though someone had stopped in a hurry and then he spotted a figure run out into the road and start wildly waving their arms and jumping up and down frantically. He recognized Amy Jo as she ran towards him.**

**Cooter slowed the truck coming to a stop next to The General and hopped out. "What's going on?" He asked, noticing that Amy Jo's eyes were wide and panicky. "Someone ran Bo and Luke off the road and there's no way we can get em outta there ourselves." She cried. Cooter's eyes widened. "How bad are they hurt?" He asked. "Bo seems like he may have a dislocated shoulder and maybe a torn knee, he got outta the car okay, but Luke is still inside." She cried.**

**"Where's Lucy?" Cooter asked, starting for the edge of the trail. "She stayed down with Bo." Amy Jo said, starting after him, but he waved her back. "Go radio Uncle Jesse and Daisy and have them meet us at Tri- County Emegency." He said. Amy Jo hesitated for a moment and then went to The General and leaned through the window, grabbing the Cb mic off the radio. "Breaker, Breaker, this here is Lamb Chop, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, y'all got your ears on?" She cried.**

**"This here is Daisy, Amy Jo, what's goin' on?" The other girl asked. "Someone ran Bo and Luke off the road and both of them are hurt ." Amy Jo cried. "Where are you?" Daisy asked. "Rainbow Canyon, Lucy and Cooter are down there right now." The redhead replied, trying to see over the edge to see if she could see any of what was going on. "Okay I'm gonna get Uncle Jesse and then we're gonna come help." Daisy said, ending the conversation before Amy Jo could say anymore.**

**Daisy ran out to the barn where Uncle Jesse was feeding the goats. "Uncle Jesse." She screamed. Uncle Jesse jumped and dropped the bottle he was holding and stood up. "What is goin' on, Daisy?" He asked, when he saw her frightened face. "Someone ran Bo n' Luke off the road, Lucy and Amy Jo found em and managed to flag down Cooter, Amy Jo just radioed me and told me that Cooter and Lucy were helping the boys and had told her to radio us." She said, talking quickly. **

**Uncle Jesse set the bottle down and headed for Dixie as Daisy swung herself behind the wheel, starting the engine and racing out of the driveway towards Rainbow Canyon. When she got there she saw The General and Cooter's truck parked crossways across one lane, the front ends pointing towards the bank.**

**Daisy went around the General and parked on the other side and then hopped out of the jeep and ran to the edge in time to meet Lucy and Bo stumbling up, with Bo's arm across Lucy's shoulders, grimacing in pain. "Where's Luke?" Daisy cried, running to her cousin and her best friend.**

**Lucy looked up at her, her eyes full of fear and pain. "Cooter's bringin' em, he's not good." She said, trying to help Bo over to Cooter's truck but he shook his head and motioned to The General. "I'm staying with you, Lucy." He said stubbornly. Lucy sighed but did as he asked, not wanting to start an argument.**

**Cooter came up next with Luke slung over his shoulder and Amy Jo walking along next to him, watching carefully, her eyes wide. "Let's get em to the hospital." Daisy said. Amy Jo watched as Lucy helped Bo into the General and then walked over to Cooter's truck and climbed inside settling herself in the middle.**

**Once they all got to the hospital Lucy, Daisy, and Amy Jo gathered in a corner of the waiting room while the doctor checked Bo and Luke and talked about what had happened and who they thought had done it.**

**Lucy was angry as she thought about the car that she'd seen right as they'd raeched the spot where Bo and Luke had gone over the bank. Her wide blue eyes sparkled angrily. "I'm gonna investigate and find out who did it." She stated vehemenently. Amy Jo's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "Are you crazy Lucy, they may go after you if you get to close." She said.**

**Lucy shrugged. "That's just a chance I'm gonna have to take, I ain't gonna let em kill Bo n' Luke." She said, and turned to Daisy. "I'd really like to have you help me, but if you feel it's too dangerous, I'll understand." She said. Daisy smiled and wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist. "I don' care how dangerous it is darlin' I'm gonna help you." She said.**

**Lucy smiled and turned as the doctor came out. He smiled at the girl's as they joined Uncle Jesse and Cooter, their expressions hopeful. "Well the boys are banged up pretty good, but they're gonna make it." He said. Lucy sighed with relief and then pratically ran down the hall when she saw Bo hobbling out on crutches.**

**Bo stopped when he saw her and then caught her in his arms, burying his face in her long golden blond hair. Daisy and the others watched as Bo tilted Lucy's face up and kissed her long and hard on the lips.**

**The doctor looked back at the others. "Luke is gonna have to stay here overnight since he got a head injury." He said. Amy Jo burst into tears and buried her face in Uncle Jesse's shoulder. The doctor reached out and gently touched her arm. "Don't worry miss, it's just a concussion." He said. Amy Jo looked up at him and nodded.**

**Lucy and Bo slowly approached from down the hall though their progress was slow since they were busy staring into each other's eyes.**

**Sam and Tex walked into Shawn's office. The nascar racer had hired them to get rid of The Duke boys and now they had to report on their success. "What if we didn't kill em?" Tex asked softly. "Then we'll just have to go after them again." Sam replied as they stepped into the office.**

**Shawn looked up at them. "You didn't succeed them two Duke boys are still alive, so you better get out there and get them." He yelled. Sam and Tex nodded and walked back out the door, heading for Tri County Emergency.**

**Luke was asleep when they got there and Sam grabbed him slinging him over his shoulder and they both snuck out the door. **

**Lucy was sitting out in the parking lot in the General Lee chatting on the Cb with Daisy and didn't notice anything suspicious. Bo was seated inside the waiting room when he heard a transmission over the radio. "Bo Duke, we got your cousin Luke and if you ever wanna see em again you meet us out at Hazzard Pond and you better come alone." He heard a man's voice. Bo got to his feet with the help of his crutches and hobbled out the door to Cooter's truck, avoiding being seen by Lucy.**

**Lucy stopped talking to Daisy when she heard the transmission go over the radio. "Daisy, I'm gonna need your help, whoever ran the boy's off the road are after em again and they want Bo to meet em out at Hazzard Pond, I'm gonna follow Bo." She said and started the General as she spotted Bo heading out of the parking lot in Cooter's old truck.**

**When Bo reached Hazzard Pond he spotted a vehicle but no one around it and got out slowly, but as soon as his feet touched the ground he felt a sharp prick in his neck and slumped to the ground.**

**Balladeer: Now these boys are in trouble...Will Lucy reach em in time to stop those men from killing em? Stick around now ya hear.**


	3. Sleep Of Death

**Chapter Three--Sleep Of Death**

**Lucy sped after Bo, but it wasn't long before she lost him. She slammed her fist down on the steering wheel. "Dang it." She yelled, feeling tears of fear and frustration well up in her eyes and she had to fight to hold them back. She reached out and grabbed the CB mic off the radio. "Breaker, Breaker, anyone at home on the Hazzard Net? This here is Bo Peep. Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, y'all got your ears on? C'mon back." She cried, her voice quivering.**

**Daisy was driving out to Hazzard Pond when she heard Lucy's call on her radio in the jeep and reached out grabbing the mic off the radio and raised it to her lips. "This here's Daisy, darlin'. What's your 10-20?" She asked. "Daisy I lost Bo and I'm afraid somethin bad is gonna happen to em." Lucy cried. "Just hold on honey, meet me out at the pond and maybe they'll still be there and if not maybe we'll find some kinda clue to let us know where they are." Daisy replied, trying to her friend.**

**"10-4, Daisy." Lucy replied and then placed the mic back on the radio and pressed her foot down on the gas, the General speeding up with a loud roar. "Please be alright, Bo." She muttered to herself feeling the tears continue to prick at her eyes, trying to make their way down her cheeks but she continued to stubbornly hold them back.**

**Sam and Tex stood out at Hazzard Pond staring down at the unconcious Duke boy on the ground. "Let's get em tied, gagged and blinfolded and get em outta here afore someone comes along and sees what we're doing." Sam said. Tex nodded and went to their car and pulled out some rope, a gag and a blindfold. He knelt down and tied Bo's hands and feet and then gagged and blindfolded him.**

**"Let's get em in that truck and then put the other one in there too and take em to that old abandoned shck we found." Tex suggested, as he got to his feet and looked at his friend. Sam nodded and leaned down, lifting Bo and slinging him over his shoulder, carrying him to the truck and placing him in the back. Then he turned to Tex and they both walked over to the car to get Luke. Once they had the trunk open and Tex pulled him out he realized Luke wasn't breathing.**

**"Hey Sam, he ain't breathing." He said and then laid Luke down on the ground and leaned over him, feeling for a pulse on the boy's neck. Sam pushed him aside and leaned over Luke himself. "We ain't gonna let him die yet." He said and then started giving Luke mouth to mouth resucitation. He checked Luke's pulse again and then grinned at Tex. "He's breathing again, now let's get em to the truck and give em the valium and get outta here before someone comes." He said.**

**Tex helped him carry Luke over to the truck and put him in the back with Bo and then Tex took two needles out of his pocket and climbed into the back of the truck and placed a needle in each boy's neck, getting rid of the drug in the needle. Suddenly Luke coughed and choked and then threw up in the truck bed. Both men looked disgusted but didn't say anything. When Tex stood up he grinned at Sam. "I'll drive this here truck and you drive the car." He said. Sam nodded and they seperated both going to the vehicle he was gonna drive.**

**When they reached the old abandoned shack they hauled the boy's in and placed them in a far corner out of sight of the door in case someone were to wander inside. Then they backed away and studied the boys for a moment. "Well they ain't gonna be waking up fer awhile, so let's go tell the boss that we have em and then spread the word around Hazzard that they're dead." Sam said.**

**Tex nodded and they walked out to their car and headed for the racetrack where they knew they'd find Shawn waiting for their report on whether they got the Duke boys or not.**

**When they reached the racetrack and went into Shawn's office he raised his eyebrows when he saw them. "Well?" He asked. "We got em Shawn, they're tied up in an old deserted shack we found." Sam said, with a grin. Shawn stood up and walked around his desk. "Now can these boy's identify the two of ya?" He asked. Both men shook their heads. "Both of em are out cold and they ain't gonna be wakin' up fer awhile." Tex said.**

**Shawn nodded. "Well gentlemen, you did good, now why don't y'all go to Hazzard and spread the word that them two is dead." He said with a smile. Sam and Tex nodded and then headed out the door to their car and got in, heading toawrds Hazzard.**

**When they got to Boar's Nest they spotted the General Lee parked outside and got out of the car, walking inside and over to a table. They spotted a pretty blond seated at another table with a petite readhead. "That looks like the Duke boys girlfriends." Tex said, noticing how upset they looked. Sam nodded and got to his feet heading over to the girl's table. "Excuse me Ma'am." He said. The blond looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.**

**"Can I help y'all?" She asked, a slight smile spreading across her face though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes Ma'am, do ya'll know the Duke boys?" He asked. The girl shot to her feet. "Yes, I'm Bo Duke's girlfriend." She said. Sam looked at her sadly. "I hate to be the one to tell you this ma'am but there was an accident and they drowned." He said. The girl dropped back down into her chair, the sparkle leaving her eyes.**

**Sam almost hated doing that to her. "Ma'am is there anything I can do?" He asked, watching her carefully. The girl slowly shook her head as the redhead with her burst into tears and the whole restarant grew silent. Sam turned and walked back to the table, motioning for Tex to get up and follow him out the door. No one seemed to notice them leave, as everyone was so stunned about the Duke boys passing.**

**Lucy sat at the table staring at some unseen thing across the room until Daisy came over and took her hands in hers. "Lucy, Darlin' I'm so sorry." She said, tears in her eyes. Lucy finally lifted her gaze and met Daisy's her expression damaged and her eyes dull. "They can't be dead." She said softly and then yanked her hands free from Daisy's grasp and jumped to her feet, racing out the door, and a moment later Daisy and Amy Jo heard the General roar to life and speed out of the parking lot.**

**Lucy fought back the tears that were starting to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Bo was dead, didn't want to though she knew that she needed to face reality and realize that Bo might actually be dead. She finally swung the General over to the side of the road and leaned forward resting her head against the steering wheel and burst into sobs. Her shoulders shook as she cried, releasing the fear, anger and pain that she was feeling.**

**When she finally calmed down she wiped her eyes and pulled back onto the road, heading for The Duke farm.**

**When Sam and Tex got back to the shack they went in to check on the boys. Bo groaned and his eyes started to flutter. Sam reached down and knocked him over the head, causing him to go limp again. Luke remained still though they noticed the gag had fallen out and reached down and placed it back in his mouth.**

**When Lucy got out to the Duke farm she ran into the house and straight into Jesse Duke's arms and burst into tears again. Jesse held her close, stroking her long blond hair as she sobbed. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." He said. Lucy pulled back away from him and stared at him. "Uncle Jesse I just lost Bo and you're tellin' me that everythin's gonna be okay." She pratically screamed. "It ain't it ain't." She sobbed, and then turned and ran out the door and out to the pasture where her mare was grazing with Maudine, Uncle Jesse's mule.**

**She released a sharp piercing whistle and heard thundering hoofbeats and a loud whinny in response as the horse thundered into view and slid to a stop at the gate. Lucy reached out and rubbed her nose and then climbed up over the gate and put the bridle she held in her hand on the mare's head. "C'mon Midnight, you and I are gonna go for a ride." She said and then, grabbed a hunk of mane and swung herself on board and then turned Midnight towards the fence.**

**"Ya." She yelled and crouched over the mare's neck, urging her forward. Midnight broke into a gallop and headed towards the fence and then jumped, landing gracefully on the other side. Lucy vaguely heard Daisy call her name but was too upset to turn back at the moment.**

**Daisy watched as horse and rider thundered out of the yard and considered going after them but knew it would take too much time to find a horse to borrow and by that time Lucy would be long gone.**

**Uncle Jesse met her at the door. "Is she gonna be okay Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked, studying her Uncle with tears in her eyes. Jesse Duke nodded. "She'll get through this, just give er time Daisy." He said.**

**Balladeer: Well folks this don't look good fer Bo n' Luke...How's anyone gonna find em if everyone thinks they's dead? Stick around ya hear, this ain't over yet.**


	4. Heaven's Angel's

**Chapter Four--Heaven's Angels**

**Bo groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and then realized his hands and feet were tied. He'd heard something that had awakened him, though he didn't remember what exactly it was. He twisted his hands and feet, working to get free, and then realized that the ropes were loose. He tugged until his hands sprang free then he sat up and undid the blindfold and untied the ropes around his ankles.**

**He looked around and noticed someone else tied up and though he knew he should know who it was, he didn't remember, so he got to his feet, and stumbled out the door and inot the woods, hoping someone would come along that could help him and knew who he was.**

**When Sam and Tex returned form once again reporting to Shawn they found Bo missing. "C'mon, we better find him afore he gets to that gal and his family." Sam yelled and then ran out the door followed by Tex. Both men raced through the woods and then split up each going down a seperate path, desperate to find the runaway Duke boy before he got to help.**

**Lucy had stopped by The General and opened the trunk, pulling out Bo's set of Bow and Arrows and then vaulted back on Midnight's back and urged the horse forward. Bo had been teaching her how to shoot a Bow and Arrow and she had caught on quickly, becoming almost as good of a shot as Bo. She wanted to be prepared for any kind of trouble that she might run into.**

**Sam and Tex caught up to Bo and grabbed him, tackling him to the ground. Bo cried out as he went down, with the two men on top of him.**

**Lucy heard a noise and then heard someone cry out. She turned Midnight and headed that direction. When she saw the men struggling with someone on the ground she considered on just ignoring them and just leaving until she recognized the person they were struggling with was Bo. She quickly pulled out an arrow and loaded it on the bow. "Hey."She yelled, and aimed it at the two men.**

**Both men jumped to their feet and stared at her. "Damn it's that gal from the Boar's Nest." Sam muttered, and slowly held his hands up and backed away, followed by Tex.**

**Lucy urged her horse closer, keeping her weapon aimed at the two men. Before she could react they turned and ran leaving her and Bo alone. She slipped off Midnight and dropped down next to Bo. He cried out and yanked away from her. Lucy stared at him in surprise. "Bo, it's me, it's Lucy." She cried, as he struggled to his feet. Bo shook his head. "I don't remember you." He said. Lucy nodded and moved closer to him.**

**"C'mon, we gotta get you outta here, before those men come back." She said and helped him over to Midnight. Bo stared at the horse, who swung her head around and stared at him with big dark eyes. "Can you get on?" She asked. Bo nodded and grabbed the horses mane, pulling himself up with Lucy helping him. He slid back and then she pulled herself up and sat in front of him.**

**Bo wrapped his arms around her waist and she urged the horse foward, back towards the Duke farm. **

**Daisy looked up from doing dishes at the sink when she heard hoofbeats come into the yard and saw Lucy's horse approaching and it looked like her friend had someone with her. She ran into the living room. "Uncle Jesse, Lucy's back an she's got someone with her." She cried and then ran back out to the kitchen as Lucy and Bo came through the front door. Daisy screamed and then fainted.**

**Uncle Jesse caught his niece and lowered her onto a chair and stared at Lucy and Bo. "Now where did you find em?" He asked the girl. She smiled slightly though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "He was out in the woods, those men that told us they were dead are involved somehow." She said softly. "Bo, where's Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked. **

**Bo stared at the old man and the two girl's in the room. He couldn't remember them and he didn't know who this Luke was. He realized the pretty blond was staring at him, her blue eyes filled with a deep sadness. She turned and reached out for his hand. "Come with me." She said. Bo reluctantly took her hand and allowed her to lead him outside.**

**"Where are we going?" He asked, warily. She smiled gently. "I wanna show you something." She said and lead him over to a tarp covered car and released his hand, leaning down and slowly pulling back the tarp, revealing the General Lee. Bo stared at the car and watched as she walked over to the driver's side and leaned through the window and placed her hand on the horn. Bo stepped back as the first few notes of Dixie filled the air.**

**Lucy turned to face him just as he went to his knees and covered his ears with his hands and cried out. "NOOOOO" He cried, and doubled over. Lucy ran to his side and knelt down next to him. "Please no, they have Luke, they're gonna kill em and me." He cried. Lucy cupped his face in her hands. "No Bo, they ain't gonna kill you, you're safe, it's me, it's Lucy." She said soothingly.**

**Bo opened his eyes and looked at her. "Lucy." He cried and then leaned foward, pulling her into his arms. They knelt in the yard and clung to each other, each one with tears streaming down their cheeks.**

**Jesse Duke stepped out into the yard and found Lucy and Bo kneeling on the ground holding onto one another like they'd never let go. He wondered what it was that Bo had seen and been through and had an idea that maybe he oughta have Bo and Lucy share the bed in Daisy's room and have Daisy take Bo's bed. Daisy walked out and joined him, still stunned that Lucy had found Bo and Bo was alive.**

**When she saw Bo and Lucy crying she started for them, but Uncle Jesse caught her arm and held her back. She looked at him in surprise. "Let em' be fer now Daisy." He said and turned going back into the house. Daisy sighed and after one more glance at Bo and Lucy she followed her Uncle inside.**

**That night after supper and a big discussion Bo and Lucy went to bed in Daisy's bed. Bo curled up and pulled Lucy to him, not wanting to let her go. Lucy could feel Bo's body trembling as he held her. She rolled over onto her back and turned her head to look at him, her eyes gentle. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. Bo shook his head. "I wish I could remember where Luke and I were being held by them fella's." He said.**

**Lucy sighed and rolled over onto her stomach and inched closer to Bo. "We're gonna find em Bo, I know who those fella's are, I've seen them and I've seen their car, they ain't gonna get away with this." She said, vehemenently, anger flaring up in her beautiful blue eyes. Bo wrapped his hand in her long blond hair and pulled her head down and kissed her hard on the lips. "Look Lucy, I don't wanna lose you and those men may come after you too cause you can identify em." He said.**

**Lucy pushed herself up and away from him. "Don't worry about me Bo." She said and then laid back down, resting her head on his bare chest, reveling in the warmth she felt radiating from his body and into hers. It wasn't long before she was asleep.**

**Lucy felt something weird in her dream. She saw herself standing in a field, next to the General and staring down at a headstone. She gasped when she saw what it read. 'Here lies Bo and Luke Duke, beloved Nephews and loved by all.' **

**Lucy sat up fast and gasped. She realized that she was clutching the covers and her knuckles were white. She loosened her grip and jumped slightly as Bo sat up next to her and wrapped his arm around her and pulling her against him. She sighed and allowed him to hold her though her whole body shook. Bo turned her to face him and peered into her eyes. "It's okay, Luce, I'm here baby." He said.**

**Lucy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Bo held her close until she fell back asleep. **

**Bo awoke with sweat pouring down his face and chills causing his body to tremble. "Luke, oh no." He cried. **

**Lucy sat up with a jolt as soon as she heard Bo cry out. "Bo, what is it?" She asked, as the door opened and Uncle Jesse and Daisy came in. "I don't remember where Luke is." Bo cried, covering his face with his hands. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and looked up at Jesse and Daisy.**

**Balladeer: Well now folks this don't look good for Luke a'tall. With Bo not remembering where Luke's at it's up to Lucy to find the car she saw leaving the scene of the accident. Can she and Bo find Luke before it's too late? Stick around now ya hear...there's gonna be some good ol shuckin' an jivin.**


	5. Too Soon To Say Goodbye

**Chapter Five--Too Soon To Say Goodbye**

**Sam and Tex sat watching Luke in the small cabin. "What are we gonna tell Shawn about that other Duke escapin and that pretty gal rescuin' em?" Tex asked, looking at his friend and partner. "Well, we're gonna hafta tell em no matter what." Shawn replied, and got to his feet, and grabbed a blanket, covering up the remaining Duke boy and then grabbed a pillow and placed it over Luke's head, smothering him. Luke choked and gasped for air and when he finally stopped Sam released the pillow and headed for the door.**

**Tex sighed and followed Sam out to their car. "Don't you think we oughta get rid of this thing, what if those girl's reconize it form that day we ran them boys off the road?" Tex suggested as they got in and drove away from the small cabin. Sam looked at him. "We were too far away by the time they got there." He said, though he really wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.**

**He knew that the pretty blond girlfriend of the Duke boy that had escaped had a good head on her shoulders and also good eyes. She'd managed to sneak up on them the day before and rescue her boyfriend from them. "I hope you're right." Tex muttered, and looked out the window nervously, fearing what Shawn was gonna say when he heard that one of the boys had escaped.**

**Lucy sat in the front seat of the General, waiting for Bo to join her. They were going out to look for Luke, try to find a clue that might lead them to where Luke was being held prisoner. Bo came out and slid through the window and started the engine**

**Lucy looked over at him. His eyes were red and bloodshot, though when he caught her staring at him, he offered her a reassuring smile. Lucy managed a slight smile in return though she was concerned for Luke. "We're checking out the place where I found you." She reminded him. Bo nodded and spun the wheel, heading back towards where Lucy had found him the day before.**

**When they reached the area where Lucy had found and rescued Bo they both got out and started to look around the area, searching for anything that was out of the ordinary. Bo was starting to get upset and worried when an excited cry came from Lucy, as she crouched down near the front of the General, inspecting the ground.**

**Bo ran to her side and inspected the tire tracks that she was pointing at. "Let's follow em, they just might lead us to Luke." She said and stood up, getting in the General through the open window. Bo joined her and they drove slowly, keeping an eye on the tracks, careful not to lose them.**

**They both got out when they reached a small deserted cabin. Lucy reached back in through the window and grabbed a Bow and Arrows, since they had no idea who could be there. Bo took Lucy's free hand as they slowly crept inside, carefully keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble.**

**They split up once they determined there was no one there except for them. Bo was ready to give up and started for the door when he noticed Lucy wasn't following him and turned back to see her inspecting what looked like a pile of old blankets. "Come on Luce, there's nothing here." He said, just as she pulled back the blanket and then screamed. "Bo, it's Luke." She cried, and reached out feeling for a pulse on Luke's neck.**

**She found one but it was weak and erratic. "We gotta get em to Tri-County Emergency, and we gotta do it now." She said. Bo crouched down and lifted Luke into his arms, carrying him out to the General, with Lucy right behind him. "Drive Luce." He said, hurrying around to the passenger side, even as Lucy swung herself through the window on the driver's side and fired up the engine, heading for Tri-County as fast as she dared go.**

**"Hurry, Lucy, he's bad, we don't have much time." Bo cried, desperately. Lucy nodded and then pressed her foot on the gas and then grabbed the CB mic off the radio and handed it to Bo. "Call Uncle Jesse and Daisy and have em meet us there." She said. Bo nodded and took the mic from her.**

**"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd, come in Shepherd." He cried. "This here is Shepherd, what's your 10-20?" Uncle Jesse's voice came back over the CB. "Uncle Jesse, Lucy and I found Luke, he ain't doing good, we're taking em to Tri-County." He said. "Okay Bo, I'm gonna get Daisy and Amy Jo and meet y'all there." He said. "10-4, Shepherd." Bo replied and then placed the Cb back on the radio.**

**When they reached the hospital Lucy played Dixie, gettting everyone's attention inside the ER. The doctor ran out with a couple of nurses and helped Bo get Luke out of the car and rushed him inside and straight into the Emergency Room. Bo and Lucy tried to follow but found the doors shut in their faces.**

**When they reached the racetrack they walked into Shawn's office and stood nervously in front of his desk. Shawn looked up at them and raised his eyebrows. "What's the news?" He asked. Tex looked over at Sam. "Well the good news is we still have Luke, but the bad news is the other one escaped." Sam said quickly.**

**Shawn stood up so fast his chair crashed to the floor. "You let one escape?" He thundered. Sam and Tex backed away. "We caught him but then that pretty little girlfriend of his showed up and was gonna shoot us with a Bow and Arrow if we didn't let em go." Tex said.**

**Shawn rolled his eyes. "And you believed that young lady was gonna shoot ya?" He asked. Both men nodded. "She meant business boss." Sam said. Shawn rolled his eyes. "Well you better make sure that other boy don't get away." He said. Sam and Tex nodded and headed back out the door and too their car.**

**When they got back to their cabin and went to check on Luke they found him missing. "Damnit, now what are we gonna tell the boss?" Sam yelled, throwing the blanket that had been covering Luke across the room. Tex shrugged. "It must've been that gal and her boyfriend, they must've found the hideout somehow." He said.**

**Sam sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Well all I know is we better find em before they get very far." He said and headed back out the door to their car, followed by Tex.**

**Bo and Lucy stood in the hall at the hospital, their arms wrapped tightly around one another as they kept an eye on the doors where Luke had gone. Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Amy Jo found them there, just like that. Uncle Jesse managed to convince them to join the rest of them in the waiting room.**

**They had just sat down when the doctor came out to talk to them. "How is he Doc?" Bo asked, jumping to his feet. "Well he's on life support, those men apparently suffocated him and they also injected him with Valium, a very dangerous drug if someone is allergic to it or does not know how to use it and it seems Luke is allergic to it and those men did not know how to use it." The man said.**

**Before Uncle Jesse could ask anything else they heard an alarm over the speakers followed by a recorded voice. "Code Blue, Code Blue, Cardiac Arrest." The voice said. The doctor turned and ran down the hall and Bo followed him but once again the door closed in his face. He turned back around and saw Amy Jo with her face buried in Uncle Jesse's chest. Daisy and Lucy both stared at him, their eyes full of concern.**

**Bo shook his head and ran through the outside doors and out to the General. Lucy paused for a moment and then ran after him and caught up with him in front of the General and grabbed his arm, turning him back around to face her. Bo tired hard to avoid her prying eyes but she reached up and cupped his face in her hands.**

**"Bo." She said softly. Bo shook his head. "I gotta get away for awhile, Luce." He said. Lucy nodded understandingly. "Ok, I'll go with you." She said, and Bo nodded, knowing he really didn't want it any other way. They both got in the General with Bo at the wheel and headed out towards Hazzard Pond where they spent alot of time together.**

**When they got there they both got up on the General's hood and sat next to each other. Bo took Lucy's hand and pulled her around to face him. "I Love you Lucy." He blurted out. Lucy smiled and leaned in closer, pressing her lips to his. Bo wrapped his hand in her long blond hair and pulled her down to his level.**

**Jesse Duke sat with Daisy and Amy Jo in the waiting room and looked up when the doctor apparoached his face grim. He stood up to meet the Doctor, followed by the two girl's. "How is he doc?" He asked. "Well sir, he went into cardiac arrest and then had a seizure and I hate to be the one to tell you this but if he has one more time, we're probably gonna lose him." He said.**

**Amy Jo burst into tears and Daisy gasped. Uncle Jesse looked at his neice. "Daisy go n' radio Bo and Lucy, have em get back here now." He said. Daisy nodded and ran out the door to Dixie and got in the driver's seat and grabbed the CB Mic off the radio. "Pretty Cousin to Lost Sheep, Pretty Cousin to Lost Sheep, come in Lost Sheep." She said.**

**A moment later she heard Lucy's voice over the CB. "This here is Bo Peep, what's your 10-20?" She asked. "Lucy, Luke is worse and the doc says he may not make it, Uncle Jesse wants you and Bo back here right away." She cried. "10-4, Daisy, we're on our way." Lucy said and then disconnected the call.**

**When Lucy and Bo reached the hospital they met Daisy by Dixie and all three ran inside and met Uncle Jesse and Amy Jo in the waiting room. "Bo you n' Lucy go on in and see em and then Daisy can go." Jesse said. Bo and Lucy looked at each other and then followed the directions to Luke's room.**

**Bo bit back a sharp cry when he saw how bad his cousin looked. He wanted to run from the room, but Lucy stood in his way. Bo slowly stepped forward and took Luke's hand. He found it limp and heavy. Lucy moved to his side and slipped her hand through his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**They turned when they heard a soft knock on the door, they turned to see the doctor. "Why don't y'all go home and get a good night's sleep, your cousin is in good hands here." He said. Lucy looked up at Bo and nodded and then they both left the room and met Uncle Jesse and the others outside the doors.**

**Balladeer: Well folks, now that Luke is away from them bad guy's and safe in the hospital it's up to Bo and Lucy to find them guy's and put them in jail where they belong. Stick around now ya hear? **


	6. Luke's Close Call

**Chapter Six--Luke's Close Call**

**The following morning when the Dukes, Lucy and got to the hospital and went for a report on Luke the doctor didn't have much to tell them except that he had made it through the night. Bo hung onto Lucy's hand as they stepped into Luke's room.**

**Bo bit back a cry of distress and turned to look at Lucy, who was pressed right up close to him. her eyes full of pain and fear. Daisy clung to Uncle Jesse nearby. They all silently stared down at Luke's still form. "Come back to us Luke." Bo cried softly and felt Lucy's grip on his arm tighten. There was no response from Luke and Bo heard Daisy crying softly.**

**Uncle Jesse led her out of the room, leaving Bo and Lucy alone. Lucy moved away from Bo and looked out the window. Bo watched her until she whirled back around to face him. "I'm going to look for that car." She said and started for the door. Bo reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back around to face him.**

**"Lucy if you go after them they could kill you, they weren't going to hesitate in killing me n' Luke." He said. Lucy nodded. "But they may try to come after you and Luke again." She said, her eyes filling with tears. Bo gripped her shoulders and then pulled her into his arms. "If you insist on finding those men then I'm going with you, there's nothing I can do here anyway." He said.**

**Lucy looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it and nodded. They both slipped from the room and headed for the doors. They stopped in the waiting room to let Uncle Jesse and Daisy know where they were going and what they were doing. Uncle Jesse warned them to be careful and told Bo to keep a good eye on Lucy and to radio them if they needed help.**

**Bo slid through the open window of the General and settled behind the wheel, starting the engine and letting it roar to life. Lucy settled into the passenger seat and he whipped the wheel around, spinning the tires as he backed out of the parking spot and out onto the road.**

**Lucy kept a careful eye out for the car that she'd seen leaving the scene after Bo and Luke had been run off the road. She felt anger surge through her body, which quickly turned to rage as she thought more on it. She could see the tenseness in Bo's shoulders as he drove and knew he was upset.**

**She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. Bo looked over at her and smiled weakly, his eyes sad and haunted. "Don't worry Bo, we're gonna find those men and make them pay for what they did to Luke and too you, I'm gonna make sure of that." She said angrily, her blue eyes sparkling with rage.**

**Bo had never seen her so angry before, at least not that he could remember. Lucy's whole body was pratically shaking with the rage she was trying to hold in.**

**She suddenly caught Bo's attention when she released a startled cry and pointed out the window. Bo caught sight of what she was pointing at. "That's the car that ran Luke and I off the road." He said, and stepped down hard on the gas. Lucy swung around and grabbed the bow and arrows in the backseat pulling them up front with her and Bo.**

**Bo looked over at her. "You sure you don't want me to do it?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and managed a small grin. "Don't worry Bo, I got it all under control, just hold it steady and don't lose me." She said.**

**Tex looked behind them and noticed a big Orange stock car barreling down on them. "Hey it's them Dukes." He yelled, pointing over his shoulder at the advancing car. "What are they doing?" Sam asked, when he realized that the car wasn't getting any closer but seemed to be sticking right with them.**

**Tex shrugged and then noticed someone stick their head out the window and aim something at their tires. "It's that gal, the one that rescued that Duke boy in the woods." Sam yelled. "Well shoot her before she can shoot us." Tex yelled back. Sam shook his head. "I'm driving, you shoot her." He snapped.**

**Tex sighed and pulled out his gun and swung around just as Lucy let an arrow fly. Sam felt the pull as the arrow hit their tire and their car spun out of control, going off the road and hitting a tree.**

**Bo braked the General and slid out the open window, even as Lucy was sliding out hers. She held the bow and arrows in her hands and aimed them at the car. Bo walked over to the wrecked car and pulled the driver out by the collar of his shirt, even as the passenger stumbled out on the other side.**

**He turned to run but found the pretty blond girlfriend of the Duke boy standing in front of him, pointing a bow and arrow at his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said in a dangerously low voice, just as Sam jumped at Bo and knocked them both to the ground. Lucy swung around when she heard Bo cry out and Tex jumped her, knocking her to the ground too.**

**She groaned and saw Tex looming over her. Her eyes widened and she saw Bo and Sam fighting out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head to clear it and rolled to her feet, backing away from Tex and searching for the bow and arrows that she'd dropped. "Lucy." Bo cried. **

**Lucy whirled around just as Tex started strike at her. She twisted and kicked out, landing a heavy blow to his stomach, causing him to fall back to the ground. She found the bow and arrows and grabbed them, just as he started to get back to his feet. "Stay there." She snapped as Bo joined her, shoving the other man to the ground too.**

**"You okay?" He asked, wiping a little blood from his lip. Lucy nodded, keeping her eyes on the two prisoners. "How bout you?" She asked. Bo nodded and shot her a grin, which she finally returned. They turned when they heard sirens approaching and the Hazzard Sheriff's car came to a halt next to The General followed by Dixie.**

**Daisy jumped out of the jeep and ran to them as Rosco jumped out of his patrol car and stumbled down to them. "Are you two all right?" Daisy asked. Bo and Lucy nodded and turned to walk towards Rosco. He nodded at them and went to the two prisoners. " All right now, on your feet and march up there." He snapped, pointing his gun at them.**

**"Them two was harrassing us officer." Sam said. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sorry boys that just ain't gonna cut it, now you can tell us who y'all is working for or you're gonna be in jail for an awfully long time." She said. The two men glared at her as she walked with the Duke boy over to the big Orange stock car.**

**She climbed up on the passenger side window and then slid inside and waved at them as Rosco pulled away. Bo laughed and then picked up the CB as he turned the car around to head back towards Hazzard. "Daisy how's Luke?" He asked. He heard a sigh from his cousin. "I'm not sure Bo, I've been chasin' you two all over the countryside for the past few hours." She said.**

**Lucy looked over at Bo. "I guess we have no choice but to go back to the hospital." He said, and turned the General towards the Emergency entrance.**

**When they reached the doors Uncle Jesse and Amy Jo came out to meet them. "What is it Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked, grabbing Lucy's hand and squeezing hard. Uncle Jesse smiled. "The doc says Luke is breathing better and it looks like he just might make it." He said. Bo let out a loud whoop and lifted Lucy into his arms, twirling her around.**

**Balladeer: Well it looks like Luke's getting better but they still haven't found the person that ordered the Duke boys killed in the first place. Hang on for some ol' shuckin' and jivin.'**


	7. Guardian Angel

**Chapter Seven--Guardian Angel**

**That night after they got home from the hospital Lucy sat alone on the porch after everyone else went to bed and stared off across the farm yard allowing herself to get lost in thought. Her bright blue eyes watched for any kind of movement while she listened for any noise that might tell her that there was someone sneaking around.**

**She leaned her head against the wooden post and released a long sigh just as the door opened and soft footsteps sounded from behind her and she turned to see Bo walk across the porch to her side and sit down next to her. He reached over and wrapped his arm acorss her shoulders, pulling her close to his side.**

**She released another sigh and relaxed in his arms happy that Bo was alive and okay. But she knew there had too be someone that had ordered Bo and Luke killed in the first place and all she had to do was find out who that was and then catch him before he could do any more harm to Bo or Luke.**

**"What's wrong Lucy?" Bo asked softly, not wanting to wake up Uncle Jesse or Daisy who were still asleep. Lucy groaned softly and got to her feet, turning to look at him. "There's still someone after you, you heard those men, they said their Boss was gonna be mad." She reminded him.**

**Bo got to his feet and straightened up to his full 6'3' and stepped over to her. "It's all gonna be okay, sugar." He reassured her. Lucy shook her head. "Bo, you just don't get it do you? I don't want nothin' happening to you or Luke and we have to find this person." She cried with tears in her eyes as she raised them up to the sky.**

**Bo tried to quiet her but she wouldn't be shushed and soon Uncle Jesse and Daisy came out to see what was going on and were surprised to see an upset Lucy and a rather confused Bo. **

**Daisy went to Lucy and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "What's going on out here?" Jesse asked, looking from one to the other. Lucy shook her head. "I need to go for a drive Daisy. Please come with me?" She begged. Daisy looked at Uncle Jesse who sighed and then nodded and motioned for them to go ahead and go.**

**The girl's headed to Dixie and pulled out of the yard. Bo looked like he wanted to follow them but Uncle Jesse shook his head. "They'll be back after awhile." He reassured his young nephew. Bo nodded and headed into the house to get some sleep.**

**The two girl's hadn't gotten very far on the road when a car cut in behind them and a sharp retort cut off their conversation just before the jeep swerved off the road. Daisy and Lucy spun around as the car came to a stop behind them. Daisy grabbed the Cb. "Bo, Uncle Jesse, help." She cried just as Lucy screamed and kicked at the man who grabbed her arm trying to pull her from the jeep.**

**Daisy kicked out at the second man as he grabbed at her. "We're out here near the back 40. Please hurry they got guns." She cried and then stood up and swung at him but he grabbed her and yanked her from the vehicle and onto the ground. Lucy kept struggling, trying to turn around and get in a swing at the man who held her but wasn't having any better luck.**

**Bo and Jesse had rushed down the hall when they heard Daisy's frantic cry for help but when Bo heard Lucy scream he was out the door in a flash and had the General started out of the yard and to the rescue. Jesse ran out to his truck and headed after Bo, who by now was way ahead of him.**

**The man who had grabbed Daisy and Lucy were none other then Shawn and his driver trying to get back at Bo and Lucy for rescuing Luke and then getting his men arrested. They tied the two girl's up and placed them in the backseat and left Dixie sitting on the side of the road and headed back to the track.**

**Bo stopped when he saw Dixie stopped along the road and got out running over to the jeep. He found the keys but became worried when he saw that the tire was shot out and the girl's were nowhere's in sight. He turned as Jesse stopped next to him and got out. "Someone's taken the girl's." He cried and then knelt to inspect the ground for tire tracks.**

**When he stood back up he looked at his Uncle. "I'm going to the track. One of the racer's took the girl's and I'll just bet he's the one that ran Luke an' me off the road too." He said and went to the General and hopped inside reving up the engine and roaring down the road.**

**Jesse shook his head and called Cooter on the Cb and then headed to the hospital to sit with Luke and figure out a way to tell his older nephew that not only were Daisy and Lucy missing but Bo had gone after them and would likely land himself in trouble.**

**Balladeer: Boy this sure is a mess...them girl's are in trouble. Sure hope ole Bo can get them out.**

**At the track Daisy and Lucy were locked in a room alone. But as soon as they were alone Lucy twisted her hands enough so she could reach her knife that was in a leather pouch like Bo's and fastened to her denim shorts. her fingers shook as she fought to open the pouch and get the knife out.**

**She finally gripped it and pulled it out, opening it so the blade was out and started cutting at the ropes around her wrists. She released a shaky sigh of relief when they loosened and she was able to pull her hands free. She then turned to help Daisy and then they slipped out the open window.**

**"We're at the track." Daisy cried when she saw where they were. Lucy nodded as they made their way to the gates. "There's gotta be a car with a Cb here somewhere." Daisy said just as Lucy gasped. "It's the General Lee. But where's Bo?" She cried and ran to the big orange stock car, climbing up and sliding through the driver's side window as Daisy got in the other side and turned to look at her.**

**"We've gotta call for help." She said. Lucy nodded and picked up the Cb. "Breaker, Breaker anyone home on the Hazzardnet? This is Bo Peep! We need back up at the Atlanta track! Country Cousin and I managed to track down the man who tried to kill Bo and Luke and we believe that he kidnapped us in order to get Bo here. Is anyone out there listening to me?" She cried.**

**Both girl's were surprised when Boss Hogg answered their call for help. "You ladies hang tight there an' Me and Rosco will be there directly." he said. "Please hurry Boss." Daisy cried into the Cb that was in Lucy's hand. "I love pursuit. I'm a comin' I'm a comin'." They heard Rosco mutter in the background.**

**Jesse, Cooter and Enos had heard the call for help and jumped in their vehicles to go help too.**

**Shawn grinned as he held a gun pointed at the younger Duke boy. "Got any regrets?" he sneered. Bo glared at him. "Yeah I do. I never shoulda let you get near my girl or my cousin." he said. Shawn laughed and got ready to shoot him until footsteps pounded the pavement and two cops appeared followed by a fat man in a white suit.**

**"Did y'all come to pay your last respects to this here Duke boy?" He asked. "Drop that gun." Enos yelled, just as a loud roar filled the air and an orange car thundered into view, heading for the ramp.**

**Shawn gaped in surprise as they General hit the ramp and flew over their heads, the musical notes of Dixie trailing behind. Bo shoved Boss, Rosco and Enos behind a parked car and then turned to face Shawn as the driver of the General spun the wheel and headed back towards them. Shawn raised his gun to shoot Bo just as the car did another spin and bumped him knocking him to the ground and sending the gun flying from his grasp.**

**Bo was delighted to see lucy slide out the driver's side window and drop to the ground and run to retrieve the gun before Shawn could get there. Bo grabbed Shawn and yanked him to his feet taking him to Rosco and Enos just as Jesse and Cooter arrived.**

**Balladeer: Well now that them baddies are in jail and Luke is on the mend Bo and Lucy have time to think about other things...and Boss and Rosco are back to their old ways by trying to get the Duke boys in jail. By the way them boy's finally did go on the racing circuit and you know something...Lucy went with them...but I have a feeling they'll all be back.**


End file.
